CinderRipple AU
by Creekslip
Summary: This is a warriors AU in which Cinderpelt never get's her leg hit and becomes a warrior, she also becomes Fireheart's mate, the power of three kits are born but they aren't the same and are instead Emberstar, a large, bulky tom-cat with a firey orange pelt and deep blue eyes. The next is Smokeyflower, a small fluffy smoke-grey she-cat with gentle green eyes. The third is in story.
1. The dream

This is a Warriors AU where Cinderpelt never gets hit and she becomes a med, inspired by Wolf Warrior22's Warrior Cats: Secret Stories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or warriors! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter! Here we go!

There was a bright flash of light, the stench of the thunderpath filled her nose. Cinderpaw shrieked, pain shooting through her leg as the monster came crashing into her. The smokey grey she-cat's head spun. all she could comprehend was pain and noise... so much noise...

"-nderRipple..? CinderRipple? CinderRipple are you alright?" Firehearts concerned mews woke the she-cat. "Hm? What? Oh, Fireheart, it's just you." The firey orange tom sighed, shaking his head. "Are you okay?" he asked again, looking to his mate with worry tainting his green eyes. "I'm fine, Fireheart." CinderRipple purred, licking his cheek softly and looking down at her slightly swollen belly. "Everything's okay." Fireheart smiled in relief, "Thank StarClan, you were shaking so much you had me worried there!" The bright orange tome purred, wrapping his tail over her's. "I'm glad you're okay." CinderRipple smiled, her fluffy tail curling around herself. "Let's get back to sleep f=Fireheart, I'll tell you about it in the morning."


	2. The kits

This is a Warriors AU where Cinderpelt never gets hit and she never becomes a med, inspired by Wolf Warrior22's Warrior Cats: Secret Stories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or warriors! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter! I DO NOT OWN NY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE CONCEPT FOR THIS AU! Chapter two! here we go!

~Time-skip to when the kits are born~

CinderRipple felt waves of pain, a yowl choking out of the birthing queen's clenched maw as she was instructed to push by Yellowfang. "I-I am pushing!" The smokey grey she-cat meowed, slight frustration hinting in the queen's voice aimed to wards the scarred medicine cat. Fireheart sat beside her with a look of worry on his face and his tail laying over his mate gently to try and comfort her. "You're doing great CinderRipple," he purred, leaning down and nuzzling her gently. The small grey queen purred, nuzzling her mate back.

"Focus!" Yellowfang hissed, "I think I can see the first one!" CinderRipple gasped, feeling the first kit slide out.

"Lick." Yellowfang instructed, pushing the slimy ginger kit towards Fireheart. The bright ginger tom nodded and quickly began licking the first kit, "It's a tom!" He meowed to CinderRipple between licks. The queen barely head him, but smiled weakly, she was already tires and that was only the first kit.

"Push again CinderRipple!" Yellowfang's raspy meow cut through CinderRipple's thoughts. "R-Right!" The young queen meowed, pushing again. another wave of pain washed over her and she winced, pushing on instinct. The second kit slid out right as Fireheart finished cleaning the first kit, Yellowfang pushed the slimy dark grey kit to Fireheart.

Fireheart already knew what to do, beginning to clean off the kit. CinderRipple pushed, barely getting a chance to glimpse her daughter, who looked a lot like a mini her.

It took some time and a lot more time and quite a bit more pushing but finally the third and final kit was born, a small ginger she-cat with smokey grey patches. Much time later, at around Sundown, Fireheart and CinderRipple lay in the nursery, curled up around their three kits and half asleep as the kits suckled at CinderRipple's belly. They were still nameless but that didn't matter, all that CinderRipple and Fireheart and their kits wanted to do was sleep.


	3. The choice

This is a Warriors AU where Cinderpelt never gets hit and she never becomes a med, inspired by Wolf Warrior22's Warrior Cats: Secret Stories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or warriors! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter! I DO NOT OWN NY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE CONCEPT FOR THIS AU! I didn't update on schedule so double update! Here's Chapter Three! (a little background, Bluestar hasn't gone insane because Tigerclaw was actually hit by a car waiting for her he got too close so he is now dead and there will be a new problem that comes up later)

A few moons later

"Hey! No fair Emberkit! I'm not as strong as you!" the small grey she-cat's leaf green eyes stared up at her brother, the large orange tom-kit's bright blue eyes looked down at his sister with a happy smile. "Well, that's not my fault!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Smokeykit! Emberkit!" CinderRipple called, her third kit, Spottedkit, sat next to her, blind eyes staring blankly in the direction of her siblings. "Mom?" Spottedkit asked.

"Yes dear?" CinderRipple looked to her daughter eyes saddening a bit. Emberkit and Smokeykit looked over, Smokeykit rolling over and standing up next to her brother. Spottedkit turned to her mother, "Could you ask Bluestar if I could become a medicine cat?" CinderRipple's expression shifted.

"Of course you're gonna get to be a medicine-cat Spotty!" Emberkit piped up, Padding over to his sister and nuzzling her. Smokeykit nodded, "Y-yeah! and me and Emberkit will have a personal chat with Bluestar if she doesn't apprentice you to Yellowfang!" The fluffy grey she-kit purred, bouncing over to her sister. Spottedkit smiled at her siblings, "I'm sure you won't her to do that, but thank you." The small kit purred, nuzzling her siblings back. The three kits looked to their mother, smiling at her happily.

CinderRipple purred, padding over and wrapping her tail around her kits happily, "I'm sure you'll all get to be exactly what you want to." she smiled at them, closing her eyes and crouching down to nuzzle them all.


End file.
